


Looking For Ice Cream

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Based off of the poem named "Looking For Ice Cream" from the book Eighteen Years by Madisen Kuhn."We were in the grocery store. You wanted ice cream even though it was cold out. You couldn't decide which flavour and I was teasing you about being so indecisive sometimes. I suggested we just buy every flavour in the store and you laughed. It was the kind of laugh I could listen to for the rest of my life. You said I was silly and you kissed me, pressed against me so I could feel how cold the tip of your nose was. You were only in sweats, hair so messy from being in bed all afternoon. And in that moment I knew I loved you more than anyone else I had ever loved. In that moment I knew you were my once in a lifetime. And yet all we were doing was looking for ice cream."





	Looking For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this poem earlier today, and while I should have been writing an essay, I wrote this instead! Enjoy!
> 
> Inspo Song: Wherever You Will Go by Charlene Soraia 
> 
> (https://youtu.be/WUxEHxqQn34)

“Sam,” Gabriel whined, hopping onto the couch and onto Sam’s lap. “I want ice cream.”

 

 “What? No, it’s freezing. Go back to bed, the doctor said you need to rest.”

 

“But Sam, not getting ice cream will kill me way faster than not getting rest!” 

 

 Sam frowned, the mere mention of Gabriel dying making his blood run cold  _ (even if it was a joke).  _ Gabriel seemed to notice, reaching up to cup Sam’s cheek with a cold and shaky hand. 

 

“That was a dumb joke,” Gabriel said softly, wrapping himself around Sam and peppering him with the soft kisses that never failed to make him melt. “I’m gonna be fine, Sammy.”

 

 “I know,” They both knew he didn’t know, they both heard the uncertainty in his voice. Sam shook it off, reminding himself that the future wasn’t important right then, not when the man he loved was right there in front of him. “But you’re still not getting ice cream.”

 

“Aw, come on! Pleeeease?” 

 

 He was going to cave, but he wouldn’t give Gabriel the satisfaction of doing so immediately. At least, that was what he told himself until one look at the golden puppy eyes fixed on him made him crumble. 

 

 “Fine, but you’re getting your ass in bed and resting when we get back home.”

 

 Whooping, Gabriel sprung up and ran to get his shoes on. Sam tried not to see how quickly he ran out of breath now. Nevertheless, he talked the whole way to the store, one thing that Sam was happy wouldn’t change. Somehow, having Gabriel excitedly chattering about everything as Sam drove warmed him to the core. If he could sit and listen to that for the rest of his life, he’d be more than happy to do it. Even if it meant driving in that tiny car, legs cramped in the too-small space, he’d do it if only to stay in that moment. 

 

 The moment Sam popped the door open for him, Gabriel dashed out towards the nearest shopping cart. He didn’t bother yelling at him to stop, knowing that Gabriel would only turn around to blow him a raspberry before running away twice as fast. 

 

“Hurry up, Samshine!” Gabriel was flying towards him at the speed of light on a shopping cart, laughing like an idiot. 

 

“Hey, if you run me over then you don’t have anyone to pay for the ice cream!” This happened way too often, enough that Sam knew exactly how to hop on the cart right next to him and stop it without killing them both in the process  _ (there had been a few mishaps and injuries, but they’d gotten the hang of it). _

 

“Ugh, damn you and your logic.”

 

 Sam rolled his eyes and picked Gabriel up, plopping him down inside of the cart. The annoyed squawk he received in response only served to make him snort.

 

“Let me out!”

 

 “Nope, the doctor said to rest.”

 

“It’s just walking around in a goddamn store, I think I’ll be alright.”

 

 “In that case,” Sam threw Gabriel over his shoulder and kept walking. When had he gotten so light? “Why do we need a cart when we’re only going in for ice cream, anyway?”

 

“I dunno, I wanted to see if I’d crash into you this time,” Gabriel yanked at Sam’s hair in annoyance. “Now put me down, you big jerk.”

 

 It wasn’t the first time Gabriel would say fuck it to getting rest, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. Sam worried, he worried a lot. Sometimes he worried that he was making everything worse, shaving time off of his beloved’s already short time left. 

 

 Then he’d live moments like these, where Gabriel would abandon the cart and drag him to the ice cream section and spend an hour walking up and down the aisle, unable to decide which flavor to choose. He’d live these moments and realize that keeping him inside would make him miserable. That Gabriel’s life wouldn’t be lived in the way he wanted to. These were the times that Sam put aside his worry and  _ lived _ . 

 

 “Oh my  _ god,  _ Gabriel. If you don’t pick one, I’m going to buy every single goddamn flavor here.”

 

“Well  _ excuse me  _ for being indecisive! I want to make one hundred percent sure that the ice cream I choose is the best of the best, so quit being a sourpuss and help me out here.”

 

 “We’ve been here for a full hour,” Sam huffed. They could spend all day here and he still wouldn’t be able to be angry with Gabriel, but he could pretend. “It’s time to go home.”

 

“Okay then, let’s buy them all,” Gabriel drawled, sarcasm dripping from his words.

 

 “Sure, I’ll go get the cart.”

 

 Gabriel was left gaping as Sam sprinted to the nearest cart, making sure he didn’t leave him alone for too long. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something, something perfect. It cost him a few precious seconds, but having it in his pocket as he walked back to the ice cream aisle made that worth it. 

 

 “Ben & Jerry’s or Häagen-Dazs?” Sam asked, half opening one of the freezer doors. 

 

“Um,” Seeing Gabriel speechless like that was rare, and it took every fiber of self control Sam had not to burst into laughter. “Are we seriously buying every flavor?”

 

 “Yep.”

 

“Huh,” It took all but five seconds for a smile that Sam could only describe as sunshine on a rainy day to spread across Gabriel’s face. “Häagen-Dazs.”

 

 The store was pretty empty at eleven thirty-nine on a Wednesday night, but anyone who saw them must have thought they were insane. Two fully grown men laughing like idiots and loading a cart full of ice cream. Of course, Sam got the ones on the higher shelves and Gabriel got the ones on the lower shelves. It was an unspoken rule. Sam teased him about it anyway, all the way to the checkout line. 

 

 “How the hell are we going to fit this in the car?”

 

“More importantly, how the hell are we going to fit it in the freezer?” 

 

 “We’ll figure it out.”

 

 He hadn’t said it, but Gabriel had gotten tired. Somehow, Sam knew. Wordlessly, he motioned for Gabriel to get on his back. This time, he didn’t complain, gladly hopping on and wrapping his arms and legs around Sam. 

 

 Miraculously, they managed to get every last tub of ice cream into the trunk. Sam got Gabriel situated and started the car, then proceeded to sit.

 

 And sit.

 

 And sit.

 

“Sammy?” Gabriel asked. “You okay? The ice cream’s gonna melt!”

 

 “Why don’t we spend forever together?”

 

“What?” 

 

 “You and me,” Sam stammered. “Let’s spend forever together.”

 

 Gabriel stared at him, eyes soft. A smile graced his lips, tears ready to fall. “I like the idea of that.”

 

 Sam fished through his pocket and pulled out a ring, a simple band with a single golden feather etched into the cheap metal. Motioning for Gabriel to give him his hand, he slipped it on his ring finger. Incredibly enough, it fit perfectly. 

 

 “Saw that and thought of you.”

 

 The only response he got was a teary, sniffly kiss. A million whispered  _ thank you _ s and a wet patch on his shoulder where Gabriel buried his face. 

 

“I love you, Sammy.”

 

 “I love you too, Gabriel.”

 

“You’ve got me for the rest of my forever.”

 

 “You’ve got me for the rest of mine.”

 

 His forever was going to be a whole lot longer than Gabriel’s, but he had to promise it, had to make sure that Gabriel knew that. Even when Gabriel’s forever was over, he’d still be a part of Sam’s. 

 

 “Come on, the ice cream’s melting.”

 

 Gabriel wouldn’t stop cooing over the ring for the rest of the night, spending his time between bites of various different ice cream flavors staring at it in wonder. He acted like Sam had given him the biggest diamond the world had ever seen.

 

“It’s beautiful, Sam. I love it and I love you.”

 

 They made it through twelve of the fifty-three pints of ice cream they’d gotten. Of them all, Gabriel’s favorite was the chocolate strawberry, while Sam’s was the pistachio. Sam wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out when he tried Gabriel’s, saying it was awful, and Gabriel did the same with his.

 

 Neither of them knew how, but they managed to get the other forty-one pints in freezers  _ (it probably helped that Gabriel had the freezer at his bakery). _

 

 That night, they fell asleep curled up on the couch. Gabriel slept with his hands fisted in Sam’s shirt, a habit he’d developed when they were young and he still had night terrors. He said it made him feel safe. Sam slept with both arms around Gabriel, clutching him to his chest protectively. He said it made him feel safe. 

 

__________

 

 It amazed Sam that he and Gabriel had managed to get through the other forty-one flavors in the months that followed. 

 

 They both had one new flavor whenever they had a day with a really bad development. They had two new flavors when Gabriel came to Sam with a clump of his own hair in one hand and the electric razor in the other. Gabriel had asked him not to, but Sam shaved his head as well. His hair was still growing back.

 

 They had a lot of really bad developments. When Gabriel had decided to stop the treatments, there was a sense of finality to it. Their goal had been to finish off all that damn ice cream, and finish it they did. 

 

 The day after Gabriel’s forever ran out, Sam went to the bakery to cry. He wasn’t going to lie about it, he walked in, locked up, and cried. It still smelled like Gabriel. It smelled like strawberries and the peppermint swirls he loved. Sam made sure he’d smelled like that the day his forever ran out, Gabriel hated the smell of hospitals. 

 

 Sam had found two pints of ice cream in the freezer. Two flavors left. One chocolate strawberry and one pistachio. Sam had cried harder.

 

 That was how Sam ended up here, leaning up against a gravestone and eating two pints of ice cream. He made sure to tell Gabriel that he’d lied and really did like Gabriel’s favorite flavor. It was really good.

 

 Before he left, Sam cleaned up the grave, even if it was already impeccable. He visited it every day, so of course it was. Sam blew a kiss to his forever and waved goodbye, until tomorrow.

 

 The sun glinted off of the simple band with a single golden feather etched into the cheap metal that sat snugly on his pinky finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Häagen-Dazs really does have 53 flavors. Chocolate strawberry is not one of them, but it's Gabriel's favorite flavor so now it is one of them. Not sure which one of the flavors I replaced, but it is now officially a part of their lineup according to yours truly!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
